


One and Only

by Ocard



Series: Romekage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocard/pseuds/Ocard
Summary: Tobio is unease about his rivalry against Miya in Japan’s National Team, and Nicolas makes sure he understands how amazing he is so there is nothing to be stressed about.中文版指路第二页~/The second chapter is the same story in Chinese
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Series: Romekage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Romero sat on the sofa, waiting while leafing over a travel magazine.  
Half an hour ago, Tobio messaged him about his arrival in Sendai and that he would soon get home. He had gone for the training camp of Japan’s National Team. It’s a routine annual training session, in which players’ current performance could determine the team lineup for international tournaments in summer.  
Tobio was not surprised to know he himself once again made it to the team, but he got hyper when he was informed about other players enlisted. They recruited a few new faces, this well included Black Jackel’s setter and Tobio’s former partner who had trained in Brazil. Reminiscent of how Tobio grumpily mumbled he would never lose against them, Romero couldn’t help but chuckled to himself.

It was then that he heard their front door unlocking and opening. Romero immediately dropped his magazine and rushed to the entrance. The boy he hadn’t seen for a good 10 days was lifting his giant suitcase into their apartment.  
“お帰り，とびお！(Welcome home, Tobio!)” Romero cheered delightfully in Japanese——according to Tobio, it’s one of the best Japanese he could now speak—— and opened his arms towards the other.  
Tobio’s eyes brightened at the sight of him. Before even getting rid of his backpack, Tobio stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Thanks to the genkan, their height difference was made even larger that he could embrace his young boyfriend right at his chest. Romero felt as though his heart was all filled with the warmth of Tobio.  
“I’m home, Nicolas.”  
Tobio smelt like wind and dust out there, his voice dry with weariness. Romero leaned down to kiss his ear, temple and the top of his head, Tobio smiled a little shyly.  
“You must’ve had a long day,” Romero finished with some strokes over his silky black hair, “Do you want anything to drink? .......Tea? Coffee? I also bought some GunGun milk for you.”  
Tobio didn’t answer directly. “...I want to shower first.” he said with his head down, “I sweated a lot on the train.”  
“Well, indeed, I noticed that.”Romero teased. “Go, leave everything with me.”

Tobio took quite a lot of luggage with him but he always organises everything neatly, so it didn’t take long for Nicolas to put everything back in place. He took two boxes of GunGun milk and yogurt from the fridge, put them on the small desk in front of their sofa, and sat back to where he was.  
The travel magazine he threw aside was still there. They planned to go on a holiday after the World Cup, and while Tobio was away, Romero has already got a few destinations in mind. Now that his boyfriend was back, he supposed Tobio must have a lot to share with him. Tobio is surprisingly talkative when it comes to volleyball, and Romero always found that very endearing too.  
He picked up the magazine halfheartedly, soon enough, the bathroom door was opened. He could hear foot steps wandering around their apartment, eventually walking towards him. Tobio sat down right next to him. 

Tobio stared at the milk and yogurt for a while, but ended up picking up neither of them. He sighed heavily——enough to eliminate all of Romero’s remaining interest in the magazine——and leaned into the side of Romero like he didn’t have any more strength to support himself. His head buried into the elder man’s neck crook.  
Okay.......? Romero blinked cluelessly.  
It’s not the first time Tobio snuggled up against him, during days off when they watch TV together, in the mornings after their intimate hours, he was often like a big cat longing for attention and affection. But they were no way like today.  
Romero once again put away his magazine, wrapping his arms around Tobio’s shoulder. He caressed the back of Tobio’s head, and was surprised to find his hair half-wet. It’s absolutely a rare thing for his boyfriend who always took the best care of himself.  
“Tobio?” he asks softly, “Are you tired? We can go to bed now.”  
Tobio shook his head slightly, “I’m fine. It’s fine like this.”  
“Okay...”Romero kept kneading through his hair strands, hoping that Tobio’s favourite touches could help him relax a little. “How did your training camp go, was there anything wrong? You don’t have to tell me if you’re not allowed to, I’m not asking to steal any secret information.”  
He joked a little bit, but Tobio seemed not to notice. He remained silent for a moment, as though he was really thinking whether he should leak any information to the ace of a rival national team.  
“It was alright, I guess... we played well......and I like their lunch time milk pudding.”  
Romero chuckled, he was always reminded of how childish but adorable his boyfriend could be on occasions like this.  
“We can go and get some tomorrow, if you feel like going out.”  
“ ‘kay......”

Neither of them spoke anymore, immersing into a comfortable silence. Having lived and worked with Tobio for months, Romero knew that Tobio was a stubborn and introvert person. He would like to listen to and help solving any problems for Tobio——just like a maturer partner should do—— but he wouldn’t force Tobio to talk about anything he was reluctant to share.  
They cuddled like that for a while, so long that Romero wondered whether Tobio has already fallen asleep on his shoulder. It was then he heard Tobio calling his name again.  
“Nicolas...?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do...do you........”Tobio mumbled, struggling to form a full sentence, “......do you also think I will be replaced by Miya-san? On the Nations League*.”  
Romero was startled: “Why would you think so? Who else said this?”  
Tobio separate from his hug and sat straight, eyes still avoiding any contacts.  
“It’s on the internet, Twitter and stuff......We usually only have one setter on court, right? Miya-san...he is capable of everything I can. And they also say the Japanese Team is better to have someone less dull as the setter. Hinata finds him humorous, too.”  
His voice is lower and lower, in the end cursed something in Japanese, and rubbed his face hard: “Sorry, please forget what I just said. It’s stupid, I shouldn’t have listened to these shit.”

“You are right.” Romero pulled away Tobio’s hand, where he hid his face in annoyance, and cupped his cheeks, “You really shouldn’t listen to them......Tobio, look at me.”  
“......I’m sorry.”  
“There is nothing to apologise for, Tobio. I’m glad you are willing to tell me these.” Romero said with his voice deep and calm. “But firstly, you have to promise me never let the idea that ‘anyone can replace you’ ever get into your head again. Miya is a very good player, I won’t deny that, but you are a whole different story. You are always able to unleash more than 90% of your ability on court, that means you are reliable, calm and meticulous, Tobio. Not many people can do that.”  
“Besides, I don’t see why you still count yourself as dull. I wouldn’t have dated a boring guy and just love him as much as I do now.”  
Romero finished his speech with his thumb still caressing Tobio’s cheek. Tobio blushed furiously, his face got burning hot in Romero’s palms.  
“You always say so many nice things about me, Nicolas.” Tobio muttered embarrassingly.  
Romero grinned and kissed his forehead: “That’s because you ARE great, Tobio. I have met so many players, so when I say your tosses are amazing, you have to trust me. And your coach knows that too, that’s why you are always on the lineup in the first place.”  
“......Right.” Tobio nodded pliantly.

“You never check your twitter, why did you do it today? ”  
“It’s nothing, I got bored on the Shinkansen, so......”  
“Hah, I can relate. Isn’t Wakatoshi also on the train, how about chatting with him next time?”  
“......................................I will try my best.”  
Romero laughed, he gave another kisses over Tobio’s little frown and nose, pressed his forehead against Tobio’s, and was glad to see his pouty boy finally looked back into his eyes with a tiny but genuine smile. 

Tobio’s moods were like the remaining water droplets in his hair, all quickly gone and vaporised. In the end, he did reach to the table, grabbing his GunGun Milk——and Yogurt, and leaned back into Romero’s arm. It appears that he decided to have both of them.  
“So, what were you reading just now?” He asked curiously while sipping his milk, “a new magazine?”  
“A travel magazine, yes. I’ve found a few nice places, but it’s up to you to decide where you would like to go.”  
“Hmmmm......Can you tell me about them, Nicolas?”  
“Anything for you.”


	2. 中文版

罗梅罗坐在沙发上，一边翻着旅行杂志一边等待。

半个小时前，飞雄发短讯说他所乘的新干线已经抵达仙台，很快便能到家。他不久前去参加了日本队在这个年度的第二场集训。这是每年的例行集训，夏季国际赛事的出场安排也会根据球员们现在展现出的状态而制定。

飞雄在收到通知时颇是亢奋了一番。今年日本队征召了多位新的面孔，黑狼队的二传和飞雄那去巴西修行过的前搭档也赫然在列。回想起年轻的恋人赌气般咕哝自己一定不会输的样子，罗梅罗不由得兀自轻笑起来。

玄关处就在他沉浸在思绪中时传来门锁转动的声音。罗梅罗即刻丢开杂志，快步朝那里走去。果然，近半月未见的飞雄正提着箱子迈进家门。

“お帰り，とびお！”罗梅罗欣喜地用日语喊着——距飞雄说，这是他现在说得最地道的日文之一——冲对方张开了手臂。

飞雄的双眼在见到他的瞬间溢满光彩。连背包都没放下，飞雄下一刻也上前抱住了他。玄关近一步加大的身高差让飞雄可以整个被拥在胸前，罗梅罗的胸口仿佛都被他的温度填满了。

“I’m home, Nicolas.”

飞雄闻起来有种风尘仆仆的味道，声音里也透着疲惫。罗梅罗侧头亲吻他的耳朵、太阳穴和发顶，飞雄有些腼腆地笑了。

“辛苦了，”罗梅罗最后摸了摸他的脑袋说，“你要喝点什么吗...茶？咖啡？我还买了GunGun牛奶。”

飞雄没有直接回答，“...我想去洗澡，”他垂着头说，“在路上出了很多汗。”

“嗯，确实，我发现了。”罗梅罗调笑道，“去吧，东西都给我。”

飞雄的行李不少，却一向打理得井井有条。罗梅罗很快帮他归置完毕，从冰箱里取了一盒牛奶和一盒酸奶放在沙发前的小案上，再次坐回了原来坐的地方。

那本被他丢开的旅行杂志依然静静地躺在那里。他们原本计划世界杯结束后一起出去度假，罗梅罗趁着最近的空闲已经标记了许多个地方。现在他的恋人已经回来，他猜飞雄大概也有很多希望和他分享的事。在排球的事情上，飞雄总是健谈得判若两人，这一点也总让罗梅罗感到十分可爱。

他兴致缺缺地拾起杂志翻阅，不一会儿，浴室门被打开了。他听到脚步声在家中的各个房间进进出出，最后踱步朝他而来。飞雄紧挨着他坐下了。

飞雄呆呆盯了桌子上的饮料半晌，可最后一盒也没有拿。他叹了口气——那动静足以让罗梅罗对杂志仅剩的兴趣也消失得一干二净——然后像全身都卸了力似的，倒靠在罗梅罗身侧，脑袋埋进他的肩窝。

........嗯？罗梅罗眨了眨眼睛。

飞雄不是没有这么倚靠着他过，一起放松地看电视的休息日、又或是亲密后慵懒的早晨，他就像一只渴望爱抚与注意力的大猫咪。但那从不是现在这种状况。

罗梅罗再次把杂志放到一边，双手也环过飞雄的肩膀。他抚了抚飞雄的后脑，讶异地发现他的头发竟是半湿的。这在他向来严格管理自己的小男朋友身上绝对是件稀奇的事。

“Tobio？”他柔声问道。“你困了吗？我们可以现在去休息。”

飞雄摇摇头，感觉就像蹭了蹭他：“还好。现在这样就好。”

“好吧。”罗梅罗继续抚摸着他的头发，希望飞雄平日里喜欢的触碰令他此刻放松一点儿。“训练呢，进行得不顺利么？不能说的部分不说也没有关系，我不是为了打探敌情才问的。”

他开了一个小小的玩笑，只是飞雄大概并没有注意到。他像真的琢磨了能否透露“情报”一般，半晌才回答：“不，没有...我们的配合很好......我还喜欢午餐的牛奶布丁。”

罗梅罗失笑，在这种时候，他总能感受到自己的交往对象果然还是个小孩子。

“我们明天可以去买点，如果你想出门的话。”

“嗯......”

他们接着都没再说话，陷入一种安适的沉默里。在几个月的朝夕相处间，罗梅罗早已意识到飞雄的性格好强又内向。他愿意倾听和帮忙解决飞雄的烦恼——就像一个年长的恋人该做的那样——但他不打算追问飞雄感到难以开口的任何事。

他们就这样安静地依偎着，久到罗梅罗猜测他奔波了一天的男孩是不是已经靠着他睡着了。就在这个时候，飞雄再次哑声唤起了他的名字。

“Nicolas...？”

“我在听。”

“你......你会不会觉得......”飞雄嗫嚅着，“..........你也会觉得我会被宫前辈替代吗？在世联赛上。”

罗梅罗讶异：“你怎么会这么想？谁这么说过？”

飞雄离开他的怀抱，坐直身体，眼睛依然躲闪着他的目光，指节因为掌心攥紧而发白。

“手机上...推特之类的。球场上只能有一个二传，不是吗？宫前辈...他能做到所有我能做的事。他们还说日本队有一个更有趣的二传比较好。日向也说他很幽默。”

他的声音越说越低，直到最后用日文低骂了一句，用力揉搓起自己的脸颊：“抱歉，请当我没有说过。我不该看这种蠢话。”

“你说的对。”罗梅罗拉下他恼火中掩在脸前的手，扶过他的脸，“你确实不该听这些......Tobio，看着我。”

“......对不起。”

“没有什么可道歉的，Tobio，我很高兴你愿意说给我听”罗梅罗沉声道。

“但是首先你要答应我，不要再让‘谁可以替代你’这种话进入你的脑袋。宫的确很出色，这是事实，但你是你。你能够随时发挥出自己90%以上的实力，这代表着你的稳定、冷静，和缜密，Tobio。没有多少人能一直做到这种事。”

“况且我也不觉得你哪里无趣。我可不会和一个无聊的家伙交往并且像现在这样喜欢他。”

他一边说着，一边用拇指摩挲着飞雄的侧脸。飞雄的脸颊肉眼可见地烧红起来，在他的掌间急速升温。

“你总是有很多话来夸我，Nicolas。”飞雄窘迫地说。

罗梅罗忍俊不禁地亲了亲的额头：“那是因为你的确很好，Tobio。我见识过太多球员了，所以当我说你的托球很棒的时候，你得相信我。你的教练也知道这一点，所以你才会一直在日本队的阵容里。”

“唔。”飞雄乖乖点了点头。

“你平时都不看推特，为什么今天看了？”

“在新干线上很无聊。”

“哈，我可以理解。若利不是也在车上吗，下次找他聊天怎么样？”

“.......................................我会尽力的。”

罗梅罗笑起来，他再次亲了亲飞雄皱起的眉心和鼻尖，额头抵上飞雄的，欣慰地看到他今天闷闷不乐的男孩终于再度露出微小的笑颜。

飞雄的情绪就像方才他发间剩余的水珠，飞快间便烟消云散。他最后还是捞过了小案上的GunGun牛奶——和酸奶，再次靠坐回罗梅罗的身侧，看样子是要把它们都消灭干净。

“说起来，你刚才在看什么？”他叼着吸管好奇地问，“新的杂志？”

“是旅行杂志。我已经选中了七八个地方，你可以决定最想去哪个。”

“唔......可以都讲讲吗，Nicolas？”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the Nations League: 2019 FIVB Volleyball Men's Nations League, held in early summer


End file.
